1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the systems and methods for operation of sensors and more particularly to embedded control systems for a digital capacitance diaphragm gauge using an advanced digital signal processor, including kernel and gauge control algorithms to process internal gauge functions.
2. Related Application
The present application is related to the subject matter of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/350,744, filed Jul. 9, 1999.